


Last Time Was the Last Time

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice isn’t as sweet as she looks, Augusta Longbottom is terrifying, Auror Sirius Black, Co-workers, Complete, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Smut, oblivious Frank Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Last time she fucked him was the last time. Or so she told herself.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black/Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Last Time Was the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts), [Mariana_Monteverde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts), [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/gifts), [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



> My muse has fled, but I’m gifting this to the ones the make it all possible.

“Come on, Black. I know you can fuck me harder than that!”

Despite her words, she was out of breath and her legs burned from the effort of staying upright, bent over as she was with Sirius Black pounding into her from behind. The rough stone of the broom cupboard wall scraped her palms, and she could could smell the bleach that had been spilled last time they’d fucked here. 

Which they had said would be the last time. But they’d said that the time before that, too.  


His fingers dug deliciously into her hips, and hesped up, their skin connecting with slaps that cut through the quiet of the silenced cupboard and their heavy breathing. A moan formed at the back of her throat, and she grit her teeth against the urge. Instead she bent further, changing the angle ever so slightly to put more pressure on her clit as he slid rhythmically in and out. 

Black was a good fuck. Thinking back, she never would have guessed that she’d be the one to fuck Sirius Black on and off for the better part of two years, but a girl had needs. When they’d both realized that pining after men who were too thick to do anything about it wasn’t going to cut it, they’d come to an arrangement. They both got laid, and they had someone to bitch about their current predicaments with. 

Which is how she found herself on her knees in a ministry broom closet, Sirius’ cock halfway down her throat while she examined a new tattoo along the vee of cut muscle that undulated with every suck and lick she gave him. Running her tongue over the familiar topography of his cock, every vein, ridge, and curve well mapped and explored, she played him expertly until he was wrenching her off the floor and bending her over. 

He hadn’t given her more than two minutes. 

As much as she enjoyed the feeling of his heavy cock on her tongue, she much preferred it buried to the hilt in her pussy, so it wasn’t much of a loss. The exquisite stretch of his first thrust took her breath away, and he didn’t give her time to recover before sliding free and snapping his hips against hers, hard. 

“Fuck, Blishwick!” Sirius was panting, and if he squeezed any harder she’d have bruises to heal. Not that she minded. Considering how Auror training was going, it would only be the last in a string of minor injuries. At least this one would result in an orgasm and not Moody making her ears ring. 

She reached up and shoved her sports bra aside, rolling a nipple between her fingers. The stimulation made her clench harder around his cock, and he hissed. His thrusts were becoming less controlled, more erratic and desperate; he was close. 

“Come on, Black! I don’t have all bloody day.” Her words were again undermined by her breathlessness, but he growled and pulled her upright. One hand reaching for her free nipple and the other pinching at her clit. It was enough to drive her over the edge, and she came apart in his hands, blood rushing in her ears. She was grateful for the silencing charm he’d thrown up when he’d dragged her in here after dueling and sparring practice though, because she couldn’t help the shriek that faded into a moan. His clever fingers, delightfully callused from his new endeavor with a guitar, plucked at the bundle of nerves and drew her pleasure from her. 

The sound of slapping skin returned as her orgasm faded, and Sirius grunted as his own pleasure crested. She arched her back, pressing her arse firmly into his groin and he moaned his approval, dropping his forehead to her shoulder, one hand braced against the wall, the other still wound around her torso, palming her breast. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, catching their breath and regaining use of their bodies. Sirius was the first to pull away, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck and straightening as he unsheathed himself. A wave and a whisper, and the stickiness that dripped down her thighs disappeared. She could hear the clink of his belt, and she eased her own trousers up. She’d be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it. 

Turning to face him, she leaned her back against the wall and watched as he lit a cigarette with a Muggle lighter instead of with his wand. She didn’t understand it, but he’d never offered any explanation, either. He took a long drag, and let it out with a sigh. 

“So what did Remus say this time?” She crossed her arms. They wouldn’t be here if Sirius hadn’t been rejected. Again. 

“Same old bullshit. That he doesn’t want to tie me down.” His handsome face twisted into a scowl, and he glared at the cigarette in his hand. 

“And you’re still accepting that answer... why?” 

“Lay off, Blishwick. I don’t see you doing any better lately.”

“It’s not my fault he’s bloody terrified of his mother. Hell, I’m bloody terrified of his mother.”

“I still think she’d like you just fine. If you kept your bloody mouth shut, at least.” He reached up and flicked a strand of dirty blond hair from her shoulder.“You’re the epitome of ‘looks can be deceiving.’ I mean you look so sweet and innocent but that mouth is positively sinful.” He winked roguishly, talking another drag from the cigarette. 

She rolled her eyes, and cancelled the silencing spell while Sirius stubbed out his cigarette on the heel of his boot before vanishing it. Cracking open the door and peering into the empty hallway, they slipped out and towards the locker rooms. It was past five now, and almost everyone else had bailed as soon as Moody had dismissed them from dueling. 

“How you you manage to make me smell like you in the space of 20 minutes,” she complained as they went, eliciting a laugh from Sirius. The scent of tobacco and leather clung to her hair, and she impatiently pulled it back into a pony tail. 

“Could be worse,” he told her. “You could still smell like Be—“ 

She punched his shoulder, silencing him. “No. We don’t talk about that. Or I’m telling Remus about the time you put—“

Sirius clapped a hand over her mouth. She could still smell herself on his fingers, and she was half a second away from biting him for it when the door to the men’s locker room opened and Frank Longbottom emerged, his hair still damp and pulling a knitted jumper down as he walked. 

They both froze and glanced at each other, Sirius quickly dropping his hand and shoving it into his pocket instead. 

“Last time, Blishwick,” he said, skirting past Frank and into the locker room. He paused halfway through the door and turned. “Hey Longbottom?” 

Frank tore his eyes from her, turning to face Sirius. “Yeah, Black?” 

“Take the bloody woman on a date. Your mum will love her.” He ducked back into the lock room as quickly as he could, but Alice was faster, and hit him with a singing jinx through the crack in the door. 

Frank eyed her warily, then his face split into a wide grin. “You tell Mum you hexed a Black in the middle of the Ministry and she’ll have my head for not introducing you sooner.” 

Alice looked at him, exasperation clear on her round face. “You’re kidding. That’s what it took? Three bloody years and all I had to do was hex his arse?” 

“You’re welcome,” Sirius called in a sing-song voice from the locker room, evidently still next to the door listening in. 

“What do you mean?” Frank’s eyebrows drew together, and Alice threw her hands up. 

“I knew you wouldn’t date me until I figured out how to impress your mother and _THAT_ is all it took?”

“You want to date me?” Frank looked awestruck, and Alice blinked back at him. 

“I...” She stopped, and tugged at her ponytail, the movement bringing a fresh wave of _eau de_ Sirius to her nose. “I need a shower,” she mumbled, and turned away from the man she’d been head over heels for since she was fifteen. 

She was going to shower, send Sirius a howler, find Frank again when she didn’t smell like leather and tobacco, send Remus a very detailed note specifying why he was an idiot, and find Sirius a really nice thank you gift; probably but not necessarily in that order. 

Somehow she was pretty sure that this time, last time really was the last time. 


End file.
